


Dandelion Girl

by Shagel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бездна тянется к бездне, и Беллами знает, кто ему нужен сейчас и будет нужен всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Girl

Октавия не его сестра. Никогда не была.  
Это правда, что они делят одну кровь и фамилию, это Беллами знает. Как и то, насколько она похожа на их мать в молодости. Но разве можно звать ее сестрой, когда видишься всего раз в пару дней и то на несколько минут? Проведенного вместе времени не хватит даже на то, чтобы к ней привыкнуть.  
Маленькая девочка залихватски смеется, когда Аврора Блейк корчит дурацкие рожицы, но тут же затихает. Она знает, что не должна быть громкой. Она знает, что ее вообще не должно здесь быть. Но Беллами она побаивается.  
Для нее он слишком большой, слишком суровый, от него пахнет железом и машинным маслом, и еще у него колючие черные глаза. Его взгляд словно сам за себя говорит — из-за тебя нас всех убьют.  
Беллами даже сам не знает, насколько сильно в нем переплетается ненависть к этому ребенку, который заменил для матери и сына, и остальной мир, и странное обожание.  
Обожание издалека.  
Октавия растет быстро, она смышленая и схватывает знания на лету. Ей не нужна школа, которую посещал в свое время Беллами, и которую до сих пор ненавидит.  
Она дитя жестяной коробки, размером три на три. Это больше напоминает стальной гроб. В таких хоронят самых важных людей на станции, остальные, недостойные такой чести, отправляются в космос в пластиковом мешке. Но Октавии не страшно, и когда наступает время ее сна, она с легкостью забирается внутрь, даже не протестуя. Когда жестяная заслонка скрипит, пряча от остального мира, Беллами готов поклясться, на ее лице нет даже тени страха.  
Пусть она не его сестра, но в чем-то они похожи.  
  


***

  
Мир для Беллами рушится куда позже. Он уже взрослый и работает на полный день в машинном отделении. Его окружают такие же жестяные стенки, как и Октавию, переплетения труб и затхлый воздух, который оседает пылью в легких. И он никак не может понять — как она выдерживает это. Откуда в этой хилой и тощей девчонке столько терпения и выдержки?  
Он тащится к себе домой после двух смен и с удивлением замечает, что матери нет. Без нее их маленькая комнатка кажется непривычно большой. Такой большой, что он запирается изнутри и снимает крышку с тайника Октавии. Она спит, свернувшись клубком, и стены окружают ее, будто колыбель, но она не выглядит несчастной. Печальной. Страдающей.  
Октавия напоминает цветок, как с той старой картинки школьного учебника. Она тот самый сорняк, который смог пробиться сквозь асфальт, и Беллами может поклясться, что в ее венах течет не кровь, а сок одуванчика. Слишком сильного, чтобы тратить время на самосожаление.  
-Эй… — зовет он ее и внезапно для самого себя наклоняется и проводит рукой по волосам, связанным в небрежный хвостик. Они мягкие на ощупь и теплые. Наверное, все дело в разности полюсов — физика и все такое — но они электризуются и тянутся вслед за его ладонью, треща и покалывая кожу.  
Это безумие, и он совсем не хочет останавливаться.  
-Октавия, — шепчет Беллами, так тихо, что сам себя не слышит. Он не слышит еще и из-за шума в ушах, с которым гулко стучит его кровь. — Эй…  
Она просыпается мгновенно и тихо, просто открывая глаза. Не вздыхает, не трет глаза и не зевает, как это делают люди — Беллами видел это не раз, он любит наблюдать за другими девушками, когда они спят. Просто секунда — и она уже тут. Смотрит на него своим слегка затуманенным взглядом. Спокойным.  
Теперь она не боится его, но все еще ведет себя непонятно. Может то игнорировать днями, разговаривая только с матерью, то часами следит за ним как приклеенная. Но сразу отворачивается, стоит ему только засечь ее гляделки.  
-Еще рано, — не спрашивает, а констатирует она. До времени ее пробуждения еще пара часов, и ей совсем непривычно. — Зачем?  
Беллами теряется. Действительно, зачем? Чтобы посмотреть на нее? Или поговорить? О чем им вообще говорить?  
-Я… — мямлит он, — ну вообще-то можешь сидеть там дальше, но…  
-Но я, пожалуй, выйду, — заканчивает она за него.  
Октавия ловко выбирает из тайника, и Беллами следит за ее движениями. Изрядно отросшие после последней стрижки волосы уже достают до лопаток, и это опасно. Опасно, если кто-то их увидит, потому что ни у кого из Блейков нет таких волос. Но они такие красивые, что ему даже жаль их резать.  
-Ну вот, — Октавия потягивается и разминает ноги после неподвижного сидения в тайнике. Она поднимает руки вверх и растопыривает пальцы, сейчас так напоминая цветок, который победил не только свой жестяной ящик, но и другой, куда больше.  
Ей мало этой станции. Ей будет мало этих узких и тесных коридоров, скудной еды, сотни раз перегнанной воды, которая уже даже на вкус никакая. Она такой цветок, который будет жить только на земле.  
Она садится напротив него, копируя позу — прямая спина, сложенные по-турецки ноги, чуть наклоненная голова.  
-Чем займемся?  
Этот вопрос ставит Беллами в тупик. Обычно вместо него Октавия общается с матерью, они сидят в обнимку и шепчутся, обсуждая всех и все на свете.  
-Не знаю, придумай что-нибудь, — ему и в самом деле интересно, а что она может придумать.  
Она все еще не его сестра, и разговаривать с нею все равно, что с кем-то почти незнакомым.  
-Мам никогда не говорила мне, каково это — целоваться, — внезапно задумывается Октавия. — Считает, что еще совсем рано. Ну?  
-Ну? — повторяет он за ней. — Ну… это… — что ему рассказать? У него было полно девушек, Беллами красивый парень, и все знают об этом, но только не Октавия.  
Она же, понимает он, вообще ничего не знает. Совсем ничего.  
-Это здорово. Волнующе, — добавляет Беллами, не кривя душой. Обычно это волнует кое-какие другие части его тела, но не станет же он делиться подобным с сестрой.  
-Я хочу научиться, — Октавия пододвигается ближе к нему, заставляя застыть в своей неловкой позе. Беллами боится отстраниться, потому что это разрушит странную близость. Но боится и оставаться на месте. Ему хочется провалиться сквозь пол, куда-нибудь поближе к машинному отсеку, где темно и никто не видит оттенок румянца на его щеках.  
-Научи меня, — требует Октавия. Неужели она даже не понимает, о чем говорит? —Когда я выйду отсюда, я не хочу прослыть неумехой.  
-Но я…  
-Мне больше некого просить. Пожалуйста, Беллами, — она пододвигается еще ближе, и теперь ее курносый нос почти касается его, а ее волосы щекочут ему шею и щеки.  
Октавия смотрит на него, и радужки ее глаз напоминают своей золотизной те самые одуванчики.  
Сорняки, которые способны пробиться сквозь камень, железо, и вырастут даже в мертвом космосе. Их нельзя победить, потому что они знают свою силу.  
И Октавия знает свою, поэтому когда Беллами открывает рот и накрывает им ее губы, она смотрит на него торжествующе.


End file.
